


Surgical Showers

by BurningHue



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jerome, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consent Issues, Haly’s Circus, Heats, Jeremiah is manipulative, Jerome is a sweetheart, M/M, Mating, Omega Jeremiah, Omega Verse, Pheromones, Pre-Canon, Spooning, Twincest, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHue/pseuds/BurningHue
Summary: Jeremiah refuses to admit he likes Jerome outloud because he knows it’s wrong. Especially since he’s the only one that feels this way.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Surgical Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote back in july. I absolutely can’t write accents so there really isn’t any of that here although I wish there was.
> 
> Someday I might come back and rewrite this so it’s not a complete wreck but until then enjoy.

The circus folk is busy setting up for their next performance. Jerome is moving animal feed from one tent to another. Backbreaking work that had been assigned to Jeremiah and Jerome but the former didn't lift a finger to help.

Instead the red headed omega is sitting on a crate in the corner of the animal tent. A book in one hand and his legs dangling off the side. He couldn't have been more content And Jerome didn't dare ask him to help.

Jerome picked up another bag of feed and left the tent before shortly returning.

"This is stupid" Jerome wipes the sweat off his forehead before rubbing his hand on his jeans.

"What part of it?"

"Every part of it," Jerome momentarily grinds his teeth before stopping. It's a bad habit he needed to break.

The scent of Jerome fills Jeremiah's nostrils. It's the scent of anger and frustration. "It's too hot to move these heavy fucking bags, why couldn't we have done this during the night?"

Jerome walks towards Jeremiah who now laid the book beside him to be more in tune with the conversation.

"Owen's wanted to trade the animal tent for the meeting tent for awhile now, you've known for weeks Jerome."

"Still doesn't make this any less stupid, the tents' only like what? Five whole feet bigger? I'm doing this just so that Owen can store more of his shit in here" The alpha huffs and puts his back against the crate Jeremiah's sitting on. He's silently fuming, it was practically spelled out in the air that surrounds the twins.

Jeremiah didn't have anything to add to Jerome's rant. It was illogical to do the heavy lifting during the day. When the heat was hot and the sun burned the skin easily. The extra space was probably going to be filled with useless junk and he would be forced to see it. Since the twins were forced into caring for the animals more often then not. 

Oh well.

Jeremiah reaches out a hand and proceeds to rub the back of Jerome's neck, where his scent gland is located. Jerome's posture Immediately gos' slack as the touch of an omega soothes his inner alpha. 

Jeremiah always-finds it cute and addictive. The way his touch makes the alpha be so...submissive. The sight makes him intoxicated alone. Jerome's scent is calming and has an underlying scent of something new. Something that had been starting to show for weeks.

it was Something Jeremiah often smelled on Owen, on his uncle Zack, and especially on his mother. After her long days of 'working' and she'd come home her scent was always mixed with a disgusting smell. It was the smell of an alphas musk.

On Jerome it wasn't disgusting. It is sweet and strangely calling to him. He wants to lean down and inhale it from the source but he doesn't.

Instead he continues rubbing the gland then bringing another hand to Jerome's check. He can feel the way Jerome leans into it.

Jerome leans into the touch, craving the calm it provides him. Then hastily his reality comes back with full force. He rips away from Jeremiah with unneedly strong force. He stumbles back before standing in front of Jeremiah his eyes burning holes into the omega.

"I told you not to do that anymore" Jerome growls out at Jeremiah, bearing his fangs.

Jerome always wanting to be a strong alpha. It just made him easier to practice on. Heaven knows Jeremiah needs practice on being a weak omega.

"I'm so sorry." Jeremiah chokes out, his eyes tearing up. The smell of an omega in distress filled the tent. A scent that every alpha hated. "I just wanted to help." he sobs now the tears falling freely down his face.

It was instantaneous. One moment Jerome was flashing his fangs and the next he was by Jeremiah's side pulling him off the crate and into his arms. Jerome shushed Jeremiah and started apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry, it's okay don't cry, I didn't mean it I promise." Jerome comforts his brother. "I'm yours okay? You can do what ever you want to me, just Forgive me?" Jerome's words are fast but quiet whispers to the omega. Jeremiah shivers in Jerome's hold but otherwise doesn't respond. So Jerome holds tighter and doesn't stop the embrace until Jeremiah's scent has calmed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Jeremiah murmurs before turning around and grabbing the book on the crate. "I'm going home" he informs Jerome as he pushes past The man and he walks out of the tent.

"I'll join you when I'm done miah" Jerome calls after Jeremiah but he barely registers it.

Jeremiah is burning up. The sun bears down at him and he curses it even though he knows it's not the cause. It was all Jerome's fault.

Jerome held Jeremiah, intoxicated Jeremiah with his scent. The scent was ingrained in his clothes now. He needed to strip and take a shower. Take a breather and calm down before he is sent into a heat.

Jeremiah absolutely refuses to go into heat because of Jerome, his own brother. Jeremiah is disgusted at the very thought. He reasons with him self It was the scent of an a new alpha, an un claimed alpha, that did it to him.

It was his alpha that caused this.

No not his alpha. Jerome was not his alpha. That's just what his omega wants. His omega doesn't know better but Jeremiah does. It's wrong to have such feelings.

Soon Jeremiah reaches the trailer, steps inside drops the book on the coffee table and goes straight for the bathroom. He strips and gets into the shower then turns on the water. Cold water hit his back and he welcomes it.

Jeremiah stands in the cold water until his skin is ice cold and his fingers pruned. The water calmed him down and he doesn't feel so worked up anymore.

He gets out wraps a towel around himself and goes to the bedroom he unfortunately shared with Jerome.

It smelled just like him. A scent he couldn't escape but he had more control now. He was fine. He put on pajamas despite it only being mid afternoon. There is no way he's going back outside.

Jeremiah lays on the couch in the living room, covered by a blanket and a remote in hand clicking through a short selection of channels. He stops on cartoons and Settles for them knowing there wasn't anything better.

That episode Jeremiah just had was an embarrassment. He knows it. So what if he just avoided going into heat the incident would definitely force his actual heat to come sooner.

Somehow he was content with that. He couldn't avoid it, it's just a natural part of being an omega. Not like getting sent into a early heat due to your bother.

God he really needed his head checked didn't he?

————————————————————

Jeremiah was right of course. His heat came two days after his little episode.He was supposed to have at least a week before his heat.

This heat wasn't that different then his other ones. First he always locked the door to the bedroom. Got an omega 'toy' out of box kept under the double bed in the room. Then proceeded to fuck himself senseless on the bed for a few days until his heat subsided. Only leaving the room for cold showers and occasional meals.

This time as he lied on the bed naked with a toy shoved inside himself,  
he wasn't alone. Jerome was on his side beside Jeremiah rubbing circles on Jeremiah's stomach.

Jerome usually wouldn't be allowed within five feet of Jeremiah when he was deep in his heat. Since his heat was unexpected, Lila wasn't around to kick his ass and tell him to find something to do.

Jeremiah wasn't exactly accepting at first. Jerome wouldn't give it up, insisting he'd be a good comfort and it didn't take long for Jeremiah to give in to the alpha. The smell helped soothe the growing heat in his stomach.

Jeremiah's laying a pool of sweat, and drool runs down his chin. The scent of an alpha helped but also made his body make silent protests. He wanted a real alpha to fuck him senseless, he wanted a real knot to breed him.

His instincts are screaming at him to push Jerome down and ride him. Ride him until Jerome knots him and fills him with his seed. He wants Jerome to satisfy his hunger. His Irrational cravings.

Jeremiah is the only one that feels this way. 

Jeremiah turns on his side, his dick presses against Jerome's clothed member but he doesn't dare move. Even though his body is seeking friction he stays put and buries his nose in Jerome's neck. then he pulls out the toy until it almost leaves before pushing it back in one solid motion then he presses a button on the bottom. The toy inflates inside of him. 

A fake knot to soothe his insides.

Jerome strokes his back as Jeremiah presses into him. When Jeremiah's heat finally subsides he pulls back, slightly panting and rests his head on a pillow. His dick bobs and demands his attention but he Ignores it. Nows the first time since his heat began that he got a good look at Jerome's face.

The alpha didn't even have the decency to look like he was holding himself back. Jeremiah's scent alone from beyond a door could send an alpha into a rut but Jerome was close and constantly smelling him. Yet he was so...normal.

Jerome was supposed to be hot and sweaty, he was supposed to want Jeremiah. He was an alpha he was supposed to be over come a desire to breed Jeremiah. 

Jerome was composed. Jeremiah has to push back his mind Back to a sane place. Jerome is his brother. He's just trying to help Jeremiah, help make this easier for him. Yet Some part of Jeremiah hopes he'd send the alpha into a rut. So that he can get what he craves without feeling guilty. The soft kisses on his forehead aren't enough.

Jeremiah wants more from Jerome. Wants so much more but its wrong.

The knot goes down on the toy and Jeremiah slips it out then lies it on the bed until he needs it again. Jerome pulls him close and switches him around to spoon him. Jeremiah just stares at the wall and waits in silence.

Jeremiah likes the silence but finds himself wishing Jerome would talk to him. Tell him he's being a good omega, tell him that he's doing okay. Anything to let Jeremiah know that he wasn't completely messed up in the brain.

Jerome noses at his neck just as Jeremiah did to him.

"Sore?" Jerome asks before inhaling Jeremiah's scent.

"A little bit" Jeremiah murmurs and Jerome just hums in response. The room falls back into silence.

It's a nice comforting silent as he gains footing back in reality. It lulls him in a sleep in Jerome's embrace.

When Jeremiah wakes up again it's from a boiling need in his stomach. His heat was back with full force and he needed a knot. 

During his sleep Jerome ended up on his back and Jeremiah is sprawled out on top of his chest. Jerome was still sleeping, letting out small snores every-once in awhile.

This is it. He'd never get another chance right? To take Jerome.  
To take everything he wants without a fight. He could take everything he wants. Catch the alpha off guard before he could react. Get something before  
he wakes up and yells at Jeremiah. Before he hates Jeremiah.

Jeremiah raised himself on all fours before sitting down on Jerome's clothed dick. There was special place in hell for people like Jeremiah. His heat muddled his brain and he just wanted this. Consequences be damned.

Jeremiah rutted against Jerome hard and fast. Slick ran down his thighs and soaked Jerome's sweat pants.

Jerome tossed his head to the side rubbed it into the pillow murmuring something low. Then Jeremiah sits up on his knees and slowly works off Jerome's pants and then his boxers until his bottom half is naked revealing a erection.

Jeremiah kneeled on Jerome's lap and used one hand to steady the alphas dick and then he sat down. It easily slips inside.

Pure bliss runs though Jeremiah. A real alpha's cock, his alphas cock was filling him up. This is exactly what he was craving.

Jeremiah started a motion, up and down riding Jerome's dick hard. It only lasted a brief moment before Jerome's body goes rigid and he bolts upright he grabs Jeremiah's shoulders hard enough to bruise them. His face is level with Jeremiah, he's panting and his eyes are wide. The look screams pure terror.

The alpha had every right to be scared. This was rape. Jeremiah let his instincts take over and did something terrible to his own brother. Even so he doesn't regret it one bit. 

If Jerome never forgave him he'd understand.

It was silent as Jerome stared at Jeremiah. The air is full of tension. Jerome's pants finally stop and he lets go of Jeremiah and his arms fall weakly to his sides. Jeremiah twitches, his body telling to keep riding. To breed but he can't move. 

The omega is caught under a spell of guilt, the spell he was terrified of. He needs Jerome and can't live without him.

This is pathetic. Jeremiah wanted to cry and beg the alpha for forgiveness. He's wants tell him that he'll do anything. He'll be anything Jerome wants as long as he promises to forgive him. Before Jeremiah has a chance to beg for forgiveness Jerome speaks.

"You okay?"

"What?" Jeremiah stutters out caught off Guard that's not what he thought Jerome would say.

"Do your shoulders hurt? I think they're starting to bruise now" Jerome looks at Jeremiah's shoulders and brings his hands back up to rub at them. "Sorry I didn't mean to, you know?I was just startled." He's says and presses his head against Jeremiah's shoulder.

Jeremiah feels the tears running down his face before he could stop them. Relief is running over him. Even though his insides burned he felt good.

"Hey don't cry. Please don't cry miah." The alpha is starting to panic and begins to try to remove Jeremiah. The action causes Jerome to rub against Jeremiah's insides. Jeremiah moans and brings his hands around Jerome and holds tight not wanting to be removed from the alpha yet.

"Jeremiah?"

"More," Jeremiah moans out and tightens his grip, turning his hands to dig his nails along Jerome's back. "Just let me have little more...please"

Jerome drops his hands and simply falls backwards out of Jeremiah grip. "Do what you want" he says after landing on the bed and Jeremiah accepts without Hesitation.

Jeremiah rides Jerome his insides already feeling some relief at the friction. He watches Jerome's face, wanting to see his every expression. Jerome's eyes were soft and his mouth slack. Little moans tumbled out that mirror that of Jeremiahs.

Then Jerome brought a hand up to cover his eyes. Of course he didn't want to watch his own brother riding his cock. He was just letting this happen because he cared about Jeremiah. Because somehow he believes that he needs Jeremiah.

Jeremiah wanted to know who Jerome was imaging. A circus bimbo? Jeremiah wanted to be that person. He wanted to be Jerome's omega. His one and only.

Jeremiah could feel Jerome's knot starting to form. God he wanted it so bad. He picked up the pace, his legs burned from the movement but he didn't care. He brought a hand down to jerk his front. 

Jeremiah wanted to make Jerome his. He wanted to come all over Jerome's chest so that he stunk like Jeremiah. So that anyone passing by would know who he belongs to.

It only took a minute before Jeremiah was coming on Jerome. Jerome follows behind and his knot forms after. Locking his seed into Jeremiah. Jerome removes his hand from his eyes and stares at Jeremiah.

It's silent before Jerome sits up and brings Jeremiah to his chest to Make situating them easier. He moves them to lie on their side with Himself being the big spoon. His cock deep inside Jeremiah and occasionally twitching and releasing more cum.

————————————————————

There's a bang, Jeremiah knows that sound. The front door slamming against the wall indicating his mother's return. He can feel Jerome tense behind him and his grip on his side increases.

Jeremiah is terrible person but he doesn't want his mother to hate him. What if Jerome threw him under the bus? What if he told his mother that there was something wrong with him? Even if his mother would never believe Jerome he doesn't want his brother to hate him.

There's a knock on the door to the room and he catches his breath. "Jeremiah? baby?"

Jerome pushes him against the bed and sits up on his knees. The alpha leans down and whispers in his ear.

"Sorry about this." 

Jerome starts pulling out and Jeremiah bites his tongue to keep from being noisy. After all it hadn't been nearly enough time to let the knot go down. It hurt, burned in the worst ways but he'd live.

He felt his brother's seed pouring out of him and he was beyond satisfied. To know he had been claimed in a way nobody else ever had. He lets a sigh coat his lips from pure contentment.

The bed's soft embrace surrounded him and he had no interest in leaving it so he watched. He watched as Jerome threw on his clothes, and observed his mouth drawing in a thin line. He was quiet and somehow that unnerved him more than anything.

"Baby?" Another knock sounded at the door but Jeremiah didn't answer. Jerome didn't comment on his silence although he could have, should have.

Jeremiah didn't speak so he could keep playing the victim. So that when his mother opened the door she'd fear the worst. She'd give Jerome nice bruises and maybe draw some blood. It wouldn't be the first time.

Jerome didn't protest any of that, of course it's not as if Jeremiah asked him but he knows. Jerome is a good brother.

The door creaks open, just a little sliver of the hallway showed. His mother peered inside and opens her mouth, probably to apologize for not being here for him, her precious little baby. That is until her eyes land on Jerome and the door is slammed opened.

"You-" yes, this anger was deserved, wasn't it? "bastard." Jeremiah almost wants to smile at how easily the word flows off his mother's tongue but he couldn't. He's supposed to be the victim so he gave his mother a tearful glance before throwing a blanket over himself and turning away.

He listens to his mother's palm slapping against Jerome. He imagines a nice hand print on his brother's cheek and wishes he could see it. "Out." Lila growls only to receive one back.

"Now." A weight was lifted off the bed and sound of foot steps shuffled in the room until the door slammed. He waits for a moment before peering over the side of the bed- nobody's there.

Jeremiah half expected his mother to stay and put a hand on his forehead while apologizing. Through the thin walls of the trailer he hears it, glass breaking, skin tearing, and Jerome's voice.

Jeremiah listens with a smile tainting his lips.


End file.
